


'Cathexis' - 1x13

by raktajinos



Series: Delta Drabbles - a Rewatch Challenge [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spirit World, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might have gotten stuck in the land of the antelope women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cathexis' - 1x13

B'elanna walked into the medical bay for the fifth time that day, only to be immediately accosted by the Doctor. 

"Your timing is better, he's awake now and _yes_ you can see him," he said snippily, but a small smile curved the side of his mouth. 

She'd been coming in every moment her schedule allowed, eager to check on Chakotay. She'd been told he was fine and recovering but she'd been so busy fixing the damaged systems on the ship that she hadn't been able to see him. That, and the Doctor had pretty much banned all visitors, saying Chakotay needed rest. Everyone except the Captain, but no one could make her not do something her mind was set on, not even the Doctor. 

"Thank you," she said and walked over to the bio-bed where Chakotay lay resting. His personal affects were still there, some books, several different kinds of incense, and his medicine wheel. She grinned at the sight of the wheel, the stones now in their rightful places. 

"What you laughing at?" he asked, his voice cracking from disuse. 

B'elanna turned around, slightly startled. She grabbed the small glass of water next to his bed and handed it to him. 

"Thanks," he said, gulping down the contents. 

"What were you laughing at?" he repeated, handing her the empty glass. 

"Oh, well, I was the one who set up your medicine wheel," she started, sitting down on the bed. 

"You did a good job,"

"Not at first. The Doctor corrected me. I originally had you going to the land of the antelope women," she confessed smirking. 

Chakotay let out a loud laugh, his smile reaching his eyes, crinkling his face. 

"You didn't be chance go there did you?" she asked. 

He paused for effect, "no, I don't believe I did. I think the Doctor corrected it just in time. I might never have left," he said saucily. 

B'elanna rolled her eyes, "that's exactly what _he_ said."


End file.
